Basilisk at the Ga'Hoole Tree
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The basilisk broke into the Ga'Hoole Tree. Now he's petrifying the owls. They must send him back to Harry Potter's world, but that won't be easy. *Sequel to Guardiens at Hogwarts.*
1. Eggs

Eggs

(So sequel to Guardians at Hogwarts. I'm getting better at making long chapters, but I might just keep them short in this one so it's not too different from the original. Review please. And disclaimer, I don't own Ga'Hoole or Harry Potter.)

Soren sat in his hollow. Pelli was still asleep. Soren would be too but he had been woken up by Otulissa's youngest owlet, Arison. He hadn't meant to wake Soren up, he had just been trying to 'study' and made too much noise. Soren had offered to help him. He was right in the middle of explaining something when there was a shriek outside.

Pelli jolted awake. "What was that?" she asked.

Soren gave a helpless shrug. "Let's go find out."

He and Pelli flew out with Arison flapping not too far behind. It had come from Twilight and Elna's hollow. The two had met when the band got sucked back in time to the world of the Others and they had become mates after returning. Soren flew in. "Twilight, Elna? Are you okay?"

Twilight looked mildly concerned but Elna was smiling. "Great actually." She lifted her wing to reveal two eggs.

Soren gave a small gasp. "Congratulations!" Pelli said.

Elna smiled. "Err . . . thanks." Twilight said.

Soren looked at Twilight, he was making a strange face. _What's wrong with him? _Soren wondered.


	2. Basilisk

Basilisk

The basilisk slithered through the pipes. He'd nearly been caught in his attempt to kill a few times. And he hadn't even managed to get a kill. Yet. That would change. But he couldn't afford to get caught so he'd slithered away from Hogwarts.

He looked out. _What is that? _He wondered. He was looking at a glowing circle that was impossible to see on the other side of. _Well, there's one way to find out. _He slithered into it, which was pretty easy, it practically sucked him in. on the other side there was some sort of wall, made of rocks. He broke right through with his huge size.

This place was very different than where he'd just come from. Maybe here, he could kill.


	3. Petrified

Petrified

Blythe, Bash, and Bell flew close to the water. They were out a little early, but that was okay. Then Bell saw something in the water. A giant snake! She froze and went plummeting toward the water. "Bell!" Blythe and Bash shouted.

They dove down after her. Luckily they were close to land so they managed to get her there. "Bell? Bell!" Blythe shouted. She looked at Bell, she wasn't moving.

Bash flew off to get help. Soon there was a crowd outside. An owl came over and started looking Bell over. "Well?" Blythe leaned forward.

"Can you tell what's wrong with her?" Soren asked.

The owl nodded. "She's been petrified."

"What?" Several owls asked. None of them had a clue what petrify meant.

"It's a rare case. It's a lot like sleeping only they're stiff and you can't wake them up." He explained.

"Sounds more to me that it's like being dead." Twilight said.

"No! She's not dead, and there is a cure."

"What's the cure?" Soren asked.

"I have no idea." They all stared at him in disbelief. "What?" he sighed. "Look, I know there is a cure, but this is a rare case, so I don't know what the cure is."

"Well we have to find out." Soren said.

"Obviously."

Soren tried to not to get impatient. This owl was a bit of a button pusher though. "How can we help?"

"Well, what would really be nice is if someone knew how she got this way. It would make it easier to find the cure."

Everyone looked at Blythe and Bash, and they looked at each other. "We don't know what happened." Blythe admitted. "We were just flying, she froze up."

"Well someone better find out."

Soren nodded. "You heard! We need to be on the lookout. Find out who did this to Bell." He swallowed hard looking at his daughter. Slowly the owls all left, going back to the tree. Soren sighed. There was nothing he could do for Bell by standing here. He went back to. The owl took Bell back to the tree, toward the hospital.

(What do owls call their hospital? I forgot.)


	4. Giant Snake

Giant Snake

Gylfie wandered through the roots of the trees. She was on her way to a meeting. Then she spotted an owl staring into the cave passage. "Hi Cron." She waved her wing.

Cron spun his head around. He was an elf owl like her. Except he had all white feathers and reddish eyes, an albino. "Hi Gylfie, could you come here a second?" he asked. Gylphie shrugged and walked over. "Do you feel that?"

_Feel what? _Gylfie wondered. She leaned farther forward, then she noticed it. There was a breeze coming from the cave. _But that's impossible. _This cave had once led to a portal back to the time of the Others so there had once been a slight breeze. But the tunnel had collapsed. There couldn't be air anymore. "Yeah, I feel it." She replied distantly.

"Maybe we should investigate?" Cron suggested.

Gylfie thought a little. "Sure, let's look."

They hopped into the tunnel. After walking a little Cron held up his wing. "Wait, I hear something."

Gylfie didn't hear anything, but she knew Cron's hearing a bility was better than hers since he could barely see. So she stopped. Soon she could hear it too. It sounded like a snake, only it was too big. Then she saw what had made the sound. It was indead a snake, a giant snake. "Great Glaux in Glamoura!" She exclaimed.

The snake turned toward them. Before she could see its eyes Gylfie had turned around. She ran off. Cron followed her, they both started flapping. "Is that thing a snake? It's huge!" Cron said.

"Yes, it's a gigantic snake." They flew back out of the cave and back to the roots. Both came into the meeting. "Giant snake!" Gylfie screamed.

All the owls there turned to her. "What?" Soren asked.

Gylfie panted. "There's a giant snake in the cave."

Everyone's eyes got wide. "Hey, maybe that's what petrified Bell." Twilight suggested.

"Maybe. . ." Soren tipped his head back in thought. "We'll go talk to the owls in the hospital. They'll probably know."

"What about the meeting?" Otulissa wanted to know.

Soren shrugged. "I was going to bring up Bell being petrified anyway. This is a huge danger."

Otulissa nodded. She couldn't argue with this. So the band and Cron, since he'd been with Gylfie, left the roots.


	5. Explainations

Explanations

Elna poked her head out of her hollow as the band and Cron flew by. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"We think we found out how Bell got petrified." Twilight explained.

"How?"

"There was a giant snake who did it." Gylphie answered.

It sounded like Soren was saying something, but Elna wasn't paying attention. She was stumbling back in shock. "The Basilisk." She gasped.

"The what?" Twilight wanted to know. He landed at the entrance to their hollow. The others came in after him.

"Th-the basilisk. It's a giant snake in a chamber at Hogwarts. It kills people by looking them in the eye." Elna replied.

"But that can't by what this is." Soren argued. "It didn't kill Bell."

"She was over water, she might not have looked him in the eye." Cron pointed out.

Elna nodded. "If you don't look it directly in the eye it petrifies you instead."

"But the tunnel collapsed. How would he have gotten through?" Soren objected. There was a sound of desperation in his voice.

"Cron and I felt wind in the tunnel. It might have opened up again." Gylfie told him.

By this point Elna had figured out Soren didn't necessarily think they were wrong, he just didn't want to think there was such a creature at the tree. "I wish I was wrong Soren, but it makes a good deal of sense." She said.

Soren sighed. "Alright, let's go to the tunnel. We can see if it's reopened." Elna started following them but Soren stopped her. "You have eggs to watch. Stay here, we'll take care of it."

Elna looked at the ground and tried not to show how upset she was. She was so hoping the portal was open again. She wanted to find out and if it was, she wanted to visit Hogwarts. She missed Hogwarts, nice as the tree was. "You'll tell me what happened? And if the tunnel's reopened?"

Twilight nodded. "Of course we will."

Elna smiled softly at him. "Then I'll stay." Then she went back and sat on the eggs again. The others left her.


	6. Portal, Still There, Still Glowing

Portal, Still There, Still Glowing

The band flew down to the roots. "Do you think Elna will be alright?" Gylfie asked as they landed.

"Of course, it'll be a while before her eggs hatch." Soren told her. He noticed Twilight was once again looking uncomfortable. He backed up to join him. "What's wrong Twilight?"

"Wrong? Why would you think anything's wrong?" Twilight wanted to know. He wasn't being very convincing.

"You keep acting . . . weird, whenever Elna's eggs are brought up. Isn't it a good thing?"

Twilight sighed. "I'm from the orphan school of tough learning Soren. What do I know about being a parent?"

Soren stopped and thought about that. He had to admit, Twilight had a point. "Well, in a way that's a good thing. You'll know what they need know. And you're in the Ga'Hoole tree. We'll all be happy to help you."

"Thanks Soren." Then Twilight turned and looked ahead. "Ah. Looks like we've reached the tunnel."

Soren tipped his head. "I don't hear anything." he said.

Slowly they entered the cave like tunnel. At first it was dark, then Soren noticed with dread that it was getting lighter. They turned the corner. There was a white glowing circle. "The portal." Soren groaned.

"Still here." Gylfie confirmed.

"Still glowing." Twilight added.

"Well, looks like Elna was right. We better figure out how to get the basilisk back in here." Digger said, waving his wing at the portal.

"We should probably tell her the portal is back too." Twilight pointed out.

Soren nodded. "Right." Then he heard something slithering. Something far too big to be a normal snake. "Now let's get out of here."


	7. Plan

Plan

Elna listened to the band's story with interest. "So, the portal is back."

Soren nodded. "And the basilisk came through it. Now we have to get it to go back."

"Time to set a trap?" Elna asked.

"Yep." Twilight replied.

"And I can help with that. I can't look the basilisk in the eye because I can barely see. And definetly not in that cave." Cron offered.

"Okay. But we should be nearby in case something goes wrong." Soren said.

"I get to come with you this time right?" Elna wanted to know.

Before Soren could say anything Twilight answered, "Of course you can. We'll get Mrs. P to watch these while we're gone."

Soren nodded. He couldn't deny Elna this request. "Alright. You can come."

So Mrs. P watched the eggs and the owls went to the tunnel. The plan was simple. All Cron had to do was lead the basilisk to the portal. Then they would both be sucked in and Cron could fly right back out.


	8. Cave Fight

Cave Fight

(I've said it before and I'll say it again. I won't come up with a Twilight song. I think I forgot this. Disclaimer: I don't own Ga'Hoole or Harry Potter.)

Cron walked into the tunnel and listened for the basilisk. He soon heard him, slithering around. He was speaking in a strange language Cron didn't understand. Cron's feathers shrank as he got nervous. And being nervous wasn't all an act on his part. He couldn't be petrified, but a snake this size could still do some serious damage.

The basilisk sped up. Cron flapped into the air. He raced deeper into the cave, the basilisk close behind. Cron heard the portal's humming, and saw some light, bad as his eye sight was. _So close. _He thought. Then the basilisk's head came up in front of him, blocking the way to the portal. Cron screamed, then fell toward the ground.

The others were waiting at the entrance. They all heard Cron scream. "I'd say something went wrong." Soren said. Then he and the others ran down the tunnel. They soon saw the basilisk near the portal, but he wasn't close enough to get sucked in.

He whipped his head toward them. "Don't look in his eyes!" Gylphie warned. Everyone looked away. They swerved out in different directions. The basilisk lashed out at Soren. Soren dodged, the basilisk bit into the wall and came out with some rocks. He then shot his tail out after Gylphie. Gylphie dropped to the ground. His tail hit the rocks.

Twilight landed on the basilisks head and began to sign. Elna swooped in and tried to claw the basilisk's eyes out. It didn't work. He swung his head so strongly that Twilight and Elna were flung off. Twilight fell through the portal, Elna hit the wall with a dull thud and fell to the ground.

The basilisk turned its attention to Elna. He was about to try to eat her whenDigger came in and attacked.

Gylphie meanwhile noticed something odd. The ground was getting very wet. She looked up and realized why. All the times the basilisk had hit the wall he had caused a crack, and now water was coming in through them. Then she heard something. The water was building up. "Digger! Soren!" she tried to warn them.

Then the water burst into the tunnel, flooding it. They all, including the basilisk, got swept into it and through the portal.


	9. Returning to Hogwarts

Returning to Hogwarts

Soren groaned and blinked. He was feeling tired and a little bit in pain. Soon he was wide awake though. As soon as he realized he was in a not so deserted Other building that was slightly wet.

He looked around. Digger and Elna seemed to be having the same reaction as him. Meanwhile Gylphie was looking at Cron in shock. "He-he's been petrified." She stammered.

Elna swallowed hard then looked around too. "Where's Twilight?"

They all looked around, he was nowhere in sight. "He went through before the rest of us." Soren reminded them. "Maybe they took him back to Hogwarts." The owls had to go back to Hogwarts anyway. They had to make sure the basilisk was back where he belonged and wouldn't come back to bother them.

Elna gasped, she was somewhere between happy to be going back to Hogwarts and sad her mate was missing. It made for an interesting expression on her face.

The owls left the Other building and flew toward Hogwarts.


	10. Giant Spiders

Giant Spiders

The owls flew toward Hogwarts. Soon they realized there was a problem though. It was a long trip to Hogwarts and they had to stay in formation so as to carry Cron. They hadn't wanted to leave him in the Other place. Soren looked down. There was a forest below them. "Hey guys, what do you say we rest there for tonight?"

Most of them nodded in agreement, but Elna looked nervous. "Soren, that's the forbidden forest. We could get in big trouble there."

Soren looked back down. He remembered that place, it was where he and Digger had seen that hooded figure who'd killed the unicorn. It wouldn't be a place he was looking foward to seeing again. But he wasn't sure what else to do. They had to land some time, and if they stayed out in the day light he wasn't too hopeful the crows would leave them alone. "We have to land Elna. We can take turns keeping watch."

Elna sighed. "Alright, fine. I call first watch."

So they all flew down and went to sleep, except Elna who sat watch. After a little while of sleep Soren got woken up by Elna screaming. His eyes shot open. She was fighting a spider, a huge, bigger than her spider! Soren jumped up to help and they got rid of him.

"What was that?" Gylfie asked.

Soren turned around. He realized the scream must have woken everyone else up as well. "I think it was a spider Gylfie." Soren answered.

"But-but spiders don't get that big! They can't!" she sputtered.

"With all the other strange things that can't be done but are around here it shouldn't be surprising." Digger pointed out.

Gylfie took a few deep breathes. "Sorry. That spider just sort of freaked me out."

Soren nodded. "It's all right."

"Can we get out of here now?" Elna asked.

"No." a voice hissed. They turned. There was another spider coming. The owls got ready to fight.

"Dinner." Came another hissy voice.

They spun their heads around. There was another spider, and another, and another. "One thing. I told you so." Elna said.

"Not a great time to say so." Soren said irritably. The spiders launched themselves at the owls. The owls fought. Soren tried to aim for the head. But considering the pinches on the spider it wasn't easy. He clawed a leg off instead. The spider lost its balance and Soren used the oppertunity to kill it. "Aim for the legs!" he called to the others. They took his suggestion but they were still losing.

Digger got wrapped up in one of their webs. That was when Elna started signing. That shocked the spiders enough for them to grab Digger and Cron and flap up. One of the spiders jumped up and tried to drag Gylfie back down. She clawed him off.

Once they were out of range Gylfie and Elna got the webs off Digger. He took a few gasping breathes. "Thanks for that." He panted.

"No problem. But will you be able to fly?" Elna asked.

Digger nodded shakily. "I think so." He could, though he was still a little shaky. It was better than having to carry him _and_ Cron though.

"So, no more stopping in the forbidden forest." Soren said.

"We can rest in the owlery when we get there." Elna suggested.


	11. Hedwig

Hedwig

The owls looked in awe as Hogwarts came into sight. Most of them had only been there half a year and had forgotten just how grand it was. Then they saw the owlery. Soren felt a pang; he'd spent a lot of time there with the others. _I wonder if we'll get to see Hedwig this time. _

As if on cue, a snowy owl popped its head out of the owlery. "Hedwig!" Gylfie cried.

"Gylfie?" Hedwig called out. Out of the entire band, she had been closest to Gylfie. They flew toward each other. Soren let them hug and talk of a while before he and the others came to join them. "You're all here."

"Yes!" Elna hugged Hedwig. "And boy, have we got a story for you."

"Oh I know about the story, Twilight's already told me all about it." Hedwig said.

Elna's eyes lit up even more, if that was possible. "My mate's here too?"

Hedwig nodded. "He told me all about how the basilisk came and petrified one of Soren's daughters."

"And Cron." Soren added, tillting to the side a bit so Cron came into view.

Hedwig looked at the albino elf in sorrow. "I'm sorry. I knew the basilisk was attacking this year, but I never dreamed he'd go to your time."

That's when Soren thought of something. "Say . . . Hedwig, do you know the cure for being petrified?"

Hedwig nodded. "I do. And the Others are making the cure. Unfortunately, it's not finished yet."

"Oh." Soren was very put out and he must have sounded like it too.

Hedwig gave him a sympathetic look. "Why don't you guys come back to the owlery? You can see Twilight, and we can wait for the mandrake potion. I don't think it's that much longer."

Soren was eager to ge to Twilight, but he wasn't sure how long he wanted to stay here without telling anyone at the tree. He sighed. _One step at a time. _"Alright. Let's go."

"Yay!" Elna cheered. Then the five, six if you counted Cron, flew to the owlery.


	12. To the Chamber

To the Chamber

"Twilight!" Elna shouted. Soon they were embraced. They got focused on the situation just about as fast.

Hedwig smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you all again."

"We're happy to see you too." Gylfie said.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay long. I have to get back to the tree." Soren said.

"Oh come on Soren, stay for a while." Twilight urged.

"Yeah, you can't leave after we almost got killed by giant spiders." Elna joked.

Twilight asked "You almost got killed by giant spider?"

At the same time Hedwig asked "You saw the giant spiders?"

Soren shook his head at the question. He turned to Twilight. "Yeah, we got attacked by spiders. Elna saved us really. By signing."

"Nice." Twilight commented, looking straight at Elna.

"Hey, I did it with the troll." She reminded him.

Before they could launch into the troll story, which they did far too often. Soren turned and addressed Hedwig. "You know about the giant spiders?"

Hedwig nodded. "I got attacked by them while trying to deliver something. Awful creatures they are."

Soren had to agree with that. He also agreed to stay for a while. While they rested, Hedwig took Cron to the hospital wing. The Others would probably wonder how he got there, but they would be able to cure him if he was there.

The next night Soren left. The other owls stayed to visit and wait for the mandrake potion. "So, who's up for seeing if the basilisk's back?" Elna asked out of the blue.

"What?" Everyone asked in shock.

"We can go to his chamber and see if he's back." Elna explained.

"I for one, don't want to go anywhere near that creature ever again." Digger said.

"I second that." Hedwig added.

Elna rolled her eyes. "I'll come with." Twilight offered.

Elna smiled. "Thanks Twilight." They flew over to the door. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"Assuming you don't get petrified." Gylfie muttered.

Elna decided not to comment on that. Instead she waved her wing in fare well and she and Twilight headed for the chamber.


	13. Dark Forest: Take 2

Dark Forest: Take 2

Soren flew over the forest. He realized with dread he was getting tired. _I can't land in the forest. _He thought. _I'll be eaten by giant spider or attacked by hooded figures or who knows what else. _He was tired, but forced himself to keep flying.

He must have gotten lower though, because soon something shot his wing and he plummeted to the ground. He heard the sound of hooves coming towards him. He raked his brain for something with hooves. _Horses. But, I didn't think they ate meat. _Now was not the time to wonder about that though. He quickly slipped under some roots and out of sight. Soon the horses came into sight. They weren't horses at all though. Soren's jaw dropped. They had horse bottoms, but their tops looked like Others. _Weird. _He thought. But he was getting kind of used to weird. He slowly backed away, luckily the ground was soft enough he made no noise.

Once he was out of sight of the horse Others he let out a sigh of relief. That didn't last though. Now he was in the forest with no way out. He wasn't going to be able to fly with his wing shot through.

VROOM!

Soren let out a screech and looked behind him. There was an Other thing there. Big, blue, with two glowing lights. A door on its side swung open and it vroomed again. Soren gulped but walked over and hopped in. The door shut and the Other thing started _flying _away. Soren looked out in amazment as it flew him over the forest. In fact, it carried Soren close enough to the portal that he could walk the rest of the way. Then it swung its doors open. Soren hopped out. The thing flew away. "Thanks." Soren said to the air.

He walked the rest of the way to the portal.


	14. The Chamber of Secrets

The Chamber of Secrets

(Ah Twilight is so ignorant. You'll see what I'm talking about soon.)

Elna and Twilight flew through a door. Inside the room they'd just entered, were sinks and really small, especially for Others, rooms full of buckets of water. "Where is this place?" Twilight asked.

"It's where they . . . uh . . . do the wet pooping thing." Elna answered awkwardly.

"Oh." Twilight did not bring the subject up again.

However his jaw did drop when he saw a transparent Other there. "I didn't know Others had scrooms." He breathed.

Elna nodded. "Well they do. Now be quiet, I have to try to speak snake language here."

Twilight looked at the ceiling. "We should have brought Mrs. P." he muttered.

Elna made a very hissy sound. To Twilight's amazement the roof on the sinks came up. Then the sinks separated and one of them went into the floor. Twilight looked into it, there was a gigantic pit. "Wow." He said.

Elna giggled. "Would you believe I found this by accident?"

"Not really."

"Well I did. I was trying to hide, some trouble I'd gotten into, and this could hear this thing was hollow. So . . . yeah."

Twilight nodded. "Not bad. So, the snakes not directly at the bottom right?"

"No. Why?"

Twilight grinned and pushed her down. She screamed. Twilight jumped down after her. He could've flown, but this was actually a very fun ride. He slammed into Elna, who'd just gotten up, at the bottom, and they both fell over. Elna was trying to look pissed off, but she was failing. "I suppose I should've seen that coming."

"Yeah. You should've." CRUNCH! Twilight's eyes widened. He looked down at what he was standing on. Mostly, bones. "Oh wow this guy's a messy eater."

Elna made a grossed out face. "I know right. Let's just make sure he's here and leave."

"You're the one who wanted to do this." Twilight reminded her.

"Shut it."

Twilight obediently didn't give her another come back. They flew, making extra sure to be silent, through the tunnels.

They slipped around a corner. "Great Glaux." Twilight gasped. The basilisk was in there, shedding his skin. Then it stiffened as if it'd heard something. It turned its head in their direction.

Elna Twilight quickly ducked behind the corner. "Did he see us?" Twilight asked.

"No idea. Let's just get out of here." Elna whispered.

Twilight nodded. They turned around and flew out of the tunnels as fast as possible.


	15. Another Attack

Another Attack

(I just realized something odd. I'm going off of the Harry Potter movie and the Ga'Hoole books. Sort of weird.)

Twilight and Elna returned. "The basilisk's back in the chamber." Elna announced happily.

"We could've told you that." Digger said. He and Hedwig were looking very upset about something.

"What?" Elna asked.

"While you were gone, there was another attack. My Other seems very upset about this one." Hedwig explained.

"Oh no." Elna looked crushed.

Twilight meanwhile was noticing something else. "Hey Hedwig, where's Gylfie?"

"Visiting Cron in the hospital wing. I think." Hedwig answered.

This seemed kind of pointless to Twilight since Cron wouldn't exactly know she was there. But, to each their own. He just hopped the potion would be done soon.


	16. Blundering

Blundering

(Kind of random this chapter is.)

Soren flapped his wing a little. It stung but he would be able to fly. For the first time in his life he wished he was at Hogwarts. They could fix his wing up good as new in no time at all. They'd done so when the giant three headed wolf had bit his wing.

Soren walked out and toward his hollow. He got stopped on the way there though. "S-soren?"

Soren turned. "Yes Arison?"

"I know you're busy, but I was wondering if you help me. I don't understand this stuff about fire."

Soren tried not to sigh. But it wasn't easy. Arison was always having difficulty. "Didn't you do any reading? There's lots of books on fire in the library."

"Well, I tried. But the writings so small, I couldn't figure out what it was saying."

"Alright let's take a look." Soren got a book and sat down with Arison. "So, what are you having problems with?"

The answer was, everything. Arison just didn't know which letters were which. It was frustrating to both him and Soren. It wasn't like Arison was blind, so what was the problem? Soren looked up. Light was starting to shine through into the library. "Let's work on this tomorrow Arison. Okay?"

"Okay." Arison mumbled. "Sorry Soren."

Soren shook his head. "It was no trouble." He lied.


	17. Turning Blue

Turning Blue

Digger flew in the dungeons. This was where his home had been last year. Not much had changed since then. He peered into one of the rooms. There was a potion with flames under it there. And no one was in the room. _Well, I doubt that can be good. _He flew into the room and landed on the table.

Before he could decide whether or not to turn off the flame, some of the potion spilled out and hit him. "Yike!" he flapped his wings to cool off the spots the potion had hit. He took a few deep breathes then looked himself over to make sure there wasn't any really bad damage done.

He wasn't hurt. But he was blue! "Oh wonderful." He groaned. He knew he was lucky, most potions would do far worse. But this was still not desirable. He tried cleaning the blue out by preening. That didn't work. He wasn't sure how to get it out. Then Digger heard footsteps. _Well, I can't stick around here. _So he headed toward the door. On the way he saw a potions book. _Maybe this will tell me how to get the blue off. _So he took the book and flew out.


	18. Brooms

Brooms

Gylfie stared at Cron, frozen mid yeep. She sighed. She knew she couldn't do any good by standing here. It was time to go back to the other owls. She flew out of the room.

On the way back she peered into a closet. It was full of strange long sticks, with straw on the end. _What a strange thing that is._ She came over to one of them. Wondering what they were for she grabbed one with her talon. It shot out of the room and into the air.

"Wow!" she gripped the thing as tight as she could.

She could fly, so that on its own was nothing strange. But this thing went much faster than she would normally fly, and was much harder to control. She spread her wings out for balance. Then she saw a wall coming up. She turned the thing she was riding with all the strength she had. It missed the wall and zipped outside a nearby window. The thing drove itself over the grounds. Gylfie decided now was a good time to get off. Before she could however, the thing brought her to the owlery and stopped at one of the openings. It stopped so suddenly Gylfie slid right to the end and landed in the owlery. Luckily, she landed on her feet.

An owl nearby laughed. She glared at him. "Sorry." He muttered.

Hedwig, Twilight, and Elna flew over. "I see you discovered the brooms." Hedwig said.

"Oh. So that's what they're called."

Hedwig nodded. "The Others use them to play some sort of game. My Other's on the team." She looked rather proud.

Elna made a tsk noise. "Bragging about your Other Hedwig?"

"Well, he _is _a great Other." Hedwig said.


	19. Errol

Errol

Digger flew into the owlery with his potions book. He could here Elna telling some story about steeling a broom. Whatever a broom was. He flew up to join them. They all turned to look at him. "Uh, Digger, you're blue." Hedwig pointed out.

Digger scowled. "I know. I'm not sure how to get it out yet."

An owl laughed in the back-round. Digger hissed at him. "Sorry."

"Don't feel bad Digger. He laughed at me too when I came riding in on a broom." Gylfie pointed to something in the corner. _Oh, so that's what a broom is. _

"Yeah, he's like that." Another owl said, waving her wing to the laughing owl.

"I said I was sorry."

Digger let those two argue and turned to look out one of the openings. He saw an old great gray owl flying outside. His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

Digger flew out. "Errol!" he called out.

Errol turned, looking tired as always, to Digger. "Oh hello Digger. Do you realize you're blue?"

Digger sighed. "Yes, I realize that. Anyway where are going?"

"Oh, one of my Others wants me to deliver a letter. I have to go get it."

"One of?"

"Oh yes, I have several Others."

_That must be awful. No wonder he's always so tired. _Digger thought. "I can get it for you." Digger offered.

"Oh can you? That would be wonderful." Digger nodded. "Sure. Just tell me how to get to your Others."

So Errol gave him some directions and he set off.


	20. Bad Directions

Bad Directions

Digger looked down, he was flying over a swamp. _Well, that can't be right. _He thought. Errol hadn't mentioned anything about a swamp. But he'd followed Errol's directions exactly. How could he be lost? _Probably because that old owl gave me bad directions. _He thought irritably. It made perfect sense, the owl was old and clearly confused. Of course he wouldn't give good directions.

He flew higher in the hopes of seeing something other than swamp. He did see something. There was an Other place up ahead. Sadly, not the one Errol had described. He flew toward it anyway. Luckily, no Others were around. The ones at Hogwarts were nice, but he didn't want to risk meeting too many.

Digger went inside an open window. There was a fire place in the room, and bunch of dust in a pot next to it. _Why would anyone have dust near a fire place? _He wondered. Then he heard movement above him. He quickly flew up so high he was touching the ceiling. An Other came down. He was too high for them to see. They went to the fire place and stepped in. _Oookay. That's weird. _Then the Other picked up some of the dust, said something, and threw the dust at the bottom. He went up in green flames! Then he was gone altogether.

Digger flew back down. _Well, I guess that answers why the dust is there. _Then he got an idea. He could use this to find the house Errol'd taked about. He picked up some dust with his talons and flew into the fire place. _Now, what did that Other say? _He thought of the place Errol had talked about. Then he said, to the best of his ability, what he'd heard.

(Obviously he won't end up in the right place. But he doesn't totally understand how this works yet.)


	21. The Flew Network

Flew Network

(I edited some of the chapters before this. It's no big deal, it just adds some more to the very short chapters.)

Digger came out of the green flames, coughing a little. He looked around, if he could yeep on the ground he would. There were so many Others. And they were noticing him. One of them took out their wand. He grabbed more dust. Without stopping to think he shouted "Hogwarts!"

More green flames came up. He shot through the chimney. At the end this time he came to Hogwarts. He looked around. _Oh, so the word doesn't teleport you, it says where you go. _Now that Digger knew he got some more dust. "Errol's home!" he shouted. And then he was off again.

He fell out of the fire place and looked around. He was in a room with dishes cleaning themselves. In another room was a very strange circle thing with pictures of Others on it. Most of them were pointing to the word school. Digger realized this was the thing called a clock Errol had talked about. This house had seemed likely to be the right one, and now the clock confirmed it. He was in the right place.

An Other came down the stairs. She seemed very shocked to see him. _Well obviously. You're not her owl, and you're blue. _Then she recovered and picked him up. He tried to cringe, he didn't want to be picked up by Others. She took him up some stairs and into yet another room.

There she took out her wand. Digger's eyes widened. He knew these things could do a lot of damage. She said something, and light shot out of the wand onto him. He didn't feel any pain though. He looked down to see what she'd done. He wasn't blue anymore! So there had been nothing to fear after all. He relaxed and allowed himself to feel pleased. He was back to normal.


	22. Creepy on so Many Levels

Creepy on Many Levels

(What's funny if that Digger is my least favorite member of the band.)

Digger was flying back to Hogwarts with the letter. It had taken a while to figure out where he was going, but he wasn't blue anymore. It seemed like the trip had been worth it.

That was when he saw something odd inside. An Other was inside holding . . . _a dead chicken? Weird, and kind of creepy. _He flew closer to investigate. Inside she was writing something in blood on the wall. He wasn't the greatest and reading the Others writing, but he did his best. 'Her skeleton will lie in' and she was still writing. _Okay. That is just creepy on so many levels. _He thought.

She finished writing. Then a giant snake came out. _The basilisk! _It launched out at the Other and started taking her away. Digger pounded the window until it broke enough for him to enter. He chased after the basilisk. It swung its tail at Digger. Digger ducked and attacked. The basilisk was so big he hardly left a mark on it. Then it swung around to face Digger. He flew to the side and made sure not to look the basilisk in the eye. For a little he was able to move around the without getting hit, the basilisk's huge size was working against itself. But then it hit him with its tail. Digger was flung out of the window. He flapped, trying to avoid crashing, but it wasn't working so well.


	23. The End of Hogwarts?

The End of Hogwarts?

Gylfie, Twilight, Elna, and Hedwig sat together in the owlery. They were being left pretty much alone. "Hey guys, where's Digger?" Gylfie asked.

"He went to visit that old owl. . ." Twilight tried to think of his name. "Herold."

Hedwig sighed. "His name is Errol."

"Oh. Right." Twilight said.

Then a bright flaming bird came into the owlery. "Fawkes!" Gylfie cried.

"Gylfie." Fawkes looked utterly surprised to see her. "I thought you were from a different time, and that you'd left."

Gylfie sighed. "To make a long story short I'm visiting."

Fawkes nodded, though he seemed very sad. Then he turned to address them all. "I have some very bad news. I'm afraid the end is near for Hogwarts."

Everyone gasped at that. Elna and Hedwig shouted "What?!"

Fawkes sighed, sounding very sad indeed. "Look, it's not my idea. But someone has just been taken into the chamber of secrets. I don't think the Others will be too keen to keep it open after that."

"Well we have to do something." Hedwig said. "We know where the chamber is, we could go there and save the Other."

Fawkes suddenly jolted up. "I have to go to the chamber, now let's go." He flew out of the Owlery.

The owls followed, but he was moving really fast, it was hard to keep up. That's when Gylfie noticed something strangely owl looking on the ground. She flew closer. "Digger!"

Digger groaned. "Other. Taken."

"Yeah we know. We were going to help save her." Gylfie said.

"But now we have to help you." Twilight added. So the owls took Digger up to the Hospital wing with Cron. Then they looked around. It seemed that Fawkes had already gone to the chamber.


	24. Everything's Alright

Everything's Alright

(I should totally make one of these for each Harry Potter year. The hard part will be getting them started.)

Gylfie, Twilight, Elna, Hedwig, and Digger all sat on the window next to the hospital wing. The Others had fixed Digger up easily, but they were still waiting for the mandrake potion to finish.

It was early morning when Fawkes flew up to them. "Hey guys, I've got great news."

"You saved the Other taken by the basilisk?" Elna guessed.

Fawkes' grin disappeared for a second. But it was back quickly. "Well no, it was mostly the Other with glasses and weird cut on his head-"

Hedwig cut him off. "That's my Other!"

"Well, he did most of the work. But I blinded the basilisk, and then he killed it."

"An Other killed that thing? I'm impressed." Twilight said.

"Yes, he did. And then I flew him and the other Others out of the chamber."

"Okay hold it. How could you manage it lift even _1 _Other?" Twilight asked.

Fawkes looked at him like he should know how. "I'm a phoenix. I can carry immensely heavy loads."

"Oh."

That was when someone entered the hospital wing. They all turned to look in. It was the healing Other. She had something strange in her hand. Hedwig gasped. "It's the mandrake potion! It's done!"

Sure enough, she used it to wake up one of the Others. At some point she reached Cron, and he too woke up. He looked around, seeming confused. They came in. "Where are we? And was that an Other?" he asked.

"Yes, it was an Other." Hedwig confirmed.

"You're at Hogwarts!" Elna said brightly.

"And they cured you." Gylfie added.

"I needed curing?" Cron wondered.

"You were petrified by the basilisk. Remember?" Gylfie reminded him.

Cron shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Well worry about that later. We have to get some of that potion back to the tree for Bell." Digger said.

"I should be able to get some." Fawkes offered. He flew off. Gylfie let out a sigh of relief. It seemed everything would be alright.


	25. The Trip Back

The Trip Back

Fawkes gave them the potion and left. He said something about his Other being back, and the basilisk killing one with a sword that he had to watch.

The owls took the potion and started flying back. "Hedwig, are you coming?" Gylfie asked.

Hedwig hesitated. "Well . . . I don't know. . ."

"Oh come on Hedwig. I've been living at their tree all this time. The least you can do is come to Diagon Alley with us." Elna insisted.

Hedwig sighed. "Alright. I'll come."

"Oh boy. We get to fly over the forbidden forest and probably stop for the day there again." Twilight said with false eagerness.

Hedwig looked at them curiously. "It takes you that long?"

"Yes." Gylfie replied. "Doesn't it take that long for you too?"

Hedwig shook her head. "I found some wind, if you go high enough up, it carries you over the forest much faster."

"Now you tell us." Twilight muttered.

"Well, now we have a faster journey, let's go." Gylfie said. So they started flying.

Before long they saw someone familiar again. "Hi Errol!" Digger called out.

"Oh Digger. Hello. You're not blue anymore." Errol said.

"No, one of your Others fixed me."

"Ah. Good to know." Errol yawned.

"What are you doing this time."

"I have to go . . . someplace important. And give these papers to . . . someone important."

"I fear for all important things in this world." Elna whispered. Twilight nodded.

"Why don't you travel with us for a while?" Hedwig offered.

Errol blinked. "Sure." And so began the wild trip back. With Hedwig navigating, Twilight signing, Elna asking Digger about his adventure, and Errol always asking for repeats, he kept forgetting what was going on. Soon they had to part ways with him though.

Then they flew the rest of the way to Diagon Alley and into the pet store. Hedwig looked at the portal nervously. "What if I can't get back? Like you couldn't." she turned to Elna.

"Then we wait around for more basilisks." Elna joked. Then she got serious. "Oh come on Hedwig, it'll be fun to see it. And don't you want to see my owlets once they've hatched?"

Hedwig gave a small smile. "Yes. I'd like that."

"Then come on." She waved her wing for them to follow, and then walked backwards into the portal. The other owls followed, though they went in facing the right way.


	26. Theory

Theory

(Sorry if the chapters are taking longer than usual. I'm almost finished anyway.)

Hedwig looked around with wide eyes at the tree. Elna was constantly trying to show her everything they passed. They went up to the hospital.

"Soren!" Gylfie called. "We got the mandrake potion."

"Great!" Soren ran up, got it, and recovered Bell.

Bell looked around. "How did I get up here?" she asked.

"Long story." Soren said. "We have to tell your sisters you're awake." He led us out.

Hedwig looked around. That was when she heard music. "Elna, where's the music coming from?"

"Oh, that's Madame Plonk and her snakes. She sings, they play the harp." Elna explained.

Hedwig nodded, looking impressed. Owls had a lot of inventions here. She wondered why they hadn't invented all these things in her time. They had the Others to go off of after all. _Well, that answers my own question. If the Others already have something there's no need for us owls to make it too._

Soren came back, he had explained to Bell, roughly, what had happened. That was when Arison came running up. "Soren!"

"Yes Arison?"

"I'm having trouble. Could you help?"

"Sure." Soren turned back to the other owls. "Sorry, but it looks like I have to go."

"I could help." Hedwig offered.

"We could all help." Elna added.

"Six owls to help one? Why not?" So Soren led them all to the library. It was the same problem as always. Arison couldn't read the words.

Hedwig had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Tell me, are you blind?" she asked Arison.

"What? No!" he shouted. "I can see. Just not, very well."

"Hmm. I have a theory." Hedwig flew out. It was a good while before she came back. And when she did she had something that looked like the round things her Other wore. She put them on Arison. "There, does that make it better."

"Wow! Everything's so clear!" was Arison's response.

Hedwig smiled. "I thought so. Those help you see."

"Cool. Do I get to keep them?" Arison asked.

Hedwig frowned at that. "I think the Other they belong to will want them back."

Arison looked extremely put out. "Want what back?" the owls turned around. Otulissa had just entered.

"These." Arison took of the glasses and handed them to his mom. "They help me see."

Otulissa looked at them. "Well, I should be able to make a pair, if I can look off of these."

Hedwig sighed and shrugged. "Go for it."


	27. Owlets

Owlets

(Last chapter. Hope everyone will read the sequel, because I'm definitely making one.)

It was day, everyone at the tree was asleep.

CRACK!

Elna and Twilight shot awake. Elna hopped off the eggs. "They're hatching!" she cried. Twilight stepped over and watched. The first finished hatching. "It's a boy!" Elna called.

Twilight chuckled. "For a boy, he looks a lot like you." Then he turned his attention to the other egg. "That one's a girl." He said. Sure enough, a dark great gray girl hatched. "I'll go get some crickets." Twilight said. That much Soren had taught him.

When he came back with the crickets he saw Elna keeping the owlets warm with her wings. "I think we should name the girl Midnight."

Twilight nodded. He wondered if her choice had anything to do with the fact that his name was Twilight. "Alright then. So what should we name this fellow?" He feed the two their crickets.

Elna cocked her head at the boy owlet. "I think it's your turn to pick."

Twilight looked at his owlet. He looked right back up at Twilight with his big yellow eyes. Yellow. "Flame." Twilight said.

Elna smiled. "Nice name."


End file.
